The heaviest and most bulky part of a hand-held power tool is often the battery. The solution in the art for those who desire a lighter electrically powered tool is usually to connect the tool by wire to a wall power outlet. This works well, but it has the drawback of a cord extending from the tool, which can get tangled, cause others to trip, and is limited in length. Thus, workmen often opt to carry the heavier tools with a battery due to their convenience, but strain to, for example, hold such a tool over their heads for long periods of time while attaching sheetrock to a ceiling.
One attempt to solve this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,594 to Sarich. Here, a person moves his or her feet, and the mechanical impulses are converted into electrical impulses to power a drill. While this may work, the levels of power generation are comparatively lower than a typical 12 volt or higher battery used to power many electrical tools and appears to output the same electric current even when no tool is connected. This could be dangerous.
What is needed is a way to provide power to an electrical tool at least at current output levels as the present technology, while having the portability of a battery without the weight. It must also be carried in a safe environment